own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 36
|windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 45 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = "Risk it all" by Helly Luv |openingl = |interval = Semi-Final 1: "I Am (Open Your Eyes)" by Dashni Morad Semi-Final 2: "Dance like there's no tomorrow" by Paula Abdul Final: Australian presentation featuring Marlisa Punzalan performing "Stand by you" |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 36 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but did not in 36 | col3 = #FF0000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 36, often referred to as OESC #36, is the upcoming 36th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Syria , following Helly Luv's victory in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 35 with the song "Risk It All". Venue Abbasiyyin Stadium (Arabic: ملعب العباسيين‎) is a multi-use all-seater stadium in Damascus, Syria, currently used mostly for football matches and serves as the home venue of the Syrian national team. It is also home to Syrian Premier League clubs Al-Wahda, Al-Jaish and Al-Majd. The stadium which was built in 1976 is able to hold up to 30,000 spectators, being the 4th largest stadium in Syria. Location }}Damascus (Arabic: دمشق‎ Dimashq, Syrian Arabic pronunciation: dɪˈmɪʃeʔ) is the capital and the second largest city of Syria after Aleppo. It is commonly known in Syria as ash-Sham (Arabic: الشام‎ ash-Shām) and nicknamed as the City of Jasmine (Arabic: مدينة الياسمين‎ Madīnat al-Yāsmīn). In addition to being one of the oldest continuously inhabited cities in the world, Damascus is a major cultural and religious center of the Levant. The city has an estimated population of 1,711,000 (2009 est.). Located in southwestern Syria, Damascus is the center of a large metropolitan area of 2.6 million people (2004). Geographically embedded on the eastern foothills of the Anti-Lebanon mountain range 80 kilometres (50 mi) inland from the eastern shore of the Mediterranean on a plateau 680 metres (2,230 ft) above sea-level, Damascus experiences a semi-arid climate due to the rain shadow effect. The Barada River flows through Damascus. First settled in the second millennium BC, it was chosen as the capital of the Umayyad Caliphate from 661 to 750. After the victory of the Abbasid dynasty, the seat of Islamic power was moved to Baghdad. Damascus saw a political decline throughout the Abbasid era, only to regain significant importance in the Ayyubid and Mamluk periods. During Ottoman rule, the city decayed completely while maintaining a certain cultural prestige. Today, it is the seat of the central government and all of the government ministries. The name of Damascus first appeared in the geographical list of Thutmose III as T-m-ś-q in the 15th century BC. The etymology of the ancient name "T-m-ś-q" is uncertain, but it is suspected to be pre-Semitic. It is attested as Dimašqa in Akkadian, T-ms-ḳw in Egyptian, Dammaśq (דמשק) in Old Aramaic and Dammeśeq (דמשק) in Biblical Hebrew. The Akkadian spelling is found in the Amarna letters, from the 14th century BC. Later Aramaic spellings of the name often include an intrusive resh (letter r), perhaps influenced by the root dr, meaning "dwelling". Thus, the Qumranic Darmeśeq (דרמשק), and Darmsûq (ܕܪܡܣܘܩ) in Syriac. The English and Latin name of the city is "Damascus" which was imported from Greek: Δαμασκός, which originated in Aramaic: ‎ דרמשק; "a well-watered place". In Arabic, the city is called Dimashqu sh-Shām (دمشق الشام), although this is often shortened to either Dimashq or ash-Shām by the citizens of Damascus, of Syria and other Arab neighbors and Turkey (as Şam). Ash-Shām is an Arabic term for "Levant" and for "Syria"; the latter, and particularly the historical region of Syria, is called Bilādu sh-Shām (بلاد الشام / "land of the Levant"). This is the first time the contest will take place in Syria. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on March 1, 2015 at the Abbasiyyin Stadium. The participating countries, excluding the Big 6 countries, were split into six pots, based on voting history and geographical location. From these pots, 20 countries each were allocated to compete in first semifinal, and 19 in second semifinal. The pots are as follows: The host country, Syria will vote in the first semi-final. The rest of the big six countries will vote as follow: Sweden with Turkey in first semifinal, while Denmark with Northern Ireland and Norway and Turkey in second semifinal. 'Running Order' The official running order of the two semifinals was held on March 1, 2015. Also, the running order of the Big 6 countries in the Grand Final was revealed, with the host country, Syria performing 13th out of 26 countries. The official running order of the qualifiers from the semifinals was held after the winners were revealed. Participants (Coming soon) 'Returning artists' (Coming soon) Confirmed countries 'Semifinals' 'Semi-Final 1' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. *Sweden, Syria and Turkey will vote in this semi-final. *The ten qualifiers were announced on March 6, 2015. 'Semi-Final 2' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. *Denmark, Northern Ireland and Norway will vote in this semi-final. 'Finalists' The twenty-six finalists are: * the Big 6 countries. * the top ten countries from the first semi-final. * the top ten countries from the second semi-final. Scoreboards 'First semifinal' '12 points awarded in the first semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Second semifinal' '12 points awarded in the second semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Grand Final' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the grand final' (Coming soon) Voting Ceremony 'Country order' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Spokepersons' (Coming soon) Other countries (Coming soon) See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:Editions